One Chance to Travel
by Bravsoul
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR THE GAME ONESHOT STEAM EDITION.) It was only suppose to a game. Just a game. Now I can see why this 'Entity' of sorts wants me here in the first place. I never that it was capable of doing something like this. *sigh* Oh well, if I'm here, then I might as well take in the sights of this world anyway. I hope Niko doesn't mind taking a detour. (Pic is not mine.)
1. Prologue

_Say, have you ever been to another country in the world? Another state? Or even to another state? I have traveled over many places during my time as a free being. Sometimes, I would bring back trinkets from my travels to remind me of my time. Others... I would rather not speak of, not because it was bad, good lord! It's only because it's quite embarrassing to even mention during conversations with my friends and family. In any case, my time traveling around the world has taught me many things and I had fun during my travels!_

 _However, there was one thing that I didn't expect happen to me when I taking a break from my travels. It began like an ordinary day for me as I was finishing up my morning routine and opened up my laptop. As I opened it up, I saw that I got an email from one of my friends and clicked on it. When I clicked on it, the message started off with a greeting and asking how has the day been treating me. The message then continues on about how they're doing and what they've been up to until it said something about a game being immensely popular from where they come from. They wanted me to try it out and see if I liked it. At the end of the message was a link that brought me to website called 'Steam'. On the webpage, there were showcasing different pictures and videos of what the game is and on the right side of the slide, it reads 'OneShot'. Looking through the slides, I thought I might as well give it a try since my friend went through the trouble getting this for me. I downloaded it into my computer and played it. Suffice to say, the game has really taken me for a ride._

 _If I can recall what the game is about, it's about you guiding a lost child through a lost world of sorts and the world knows that you exist, therefore, the game would do all sorts of things when you least expect it. It takes the 4th wall and crushes it, leaving you wanting to help out the main character and the world that you're in. However, the game lets you know you only have one shot at this, hence the name of the game. Eventually, I reached the end of the game with some difficulty and I was presented with two choices to make. One choice was to restore the world but the main character wouldn't return home and the other was to destroy something to let the main character to return home but the world would die. Naturally, I wanted the world to see the sun one last time, but I also wanted the main character to return home. Morbid curiosity got the better of me and I told the main character to let the sun die as I can tell that the world was already starting to die on me. They did so and I was greeted with a black screen. Worried that I might've crashed the game, I panicked and frantically was frantically clicking on the game window to see if it had any reaction. A minute or two passed by and the main character has shown themselves on the screen. Giving out a sigh of relief, I watched as the main character seeing a way out and walking towards the edge of the screen. They then said their goodbyes to me and promptly watched them walked past the screen and onto the edge of my laptop screen. From there, the credits roll and the game closed itself off._

 _That ending was... bittersweet, so to say. On one hand, I helped the main character leave the world and brought him back to his own world. On the other hand, the world that we were in has now died and everyone that resided in it. It didn't sat well with me as I shut off my laptop and and walked off to clear my thoughts. I knew that the game was just a game in general, I can't help it but getting mentally pulled into the world. Everyone wanted the world to die, yet I wanted to live so that I can experience it firsthand. I couldn't help but imagine what would the world inside 'OneShot' be like and how I would like to travel in it alongside the main character. Sadly, it's only a game to the real world. It's the sad truth, but one I could live with._

 _If only that had stayed true to begin with._

 _Because as of right now... the world that was once a game is currently the world that I'm in._

 **000**

Once was the world a bright place filled with life. Now, it was a decrepit wasteland where the only light they have is the light they accumulated over the years. The story begins in a dark house where it once housed the people who lived there and where the light would shine. In one particular room lies a small figure, sleeping in one of the beds. They then woke up with a startle and sat up straight from the bed.

The figure had yellow big eyes with the pupils being thin, an orange cat-like hat, a purple scarf around their neck, an orange shirt with the sleeves too big for their hands and two light orange stripes and purple hair. They looked around the room, but they couldn't see clear in the dark. From their perspective, they can only see a window shining a glowing light into the room.

"H-Hello?" The figure called out. No one responded to the figure, so they got out of the bed as to take a better look around the room. As they did, they came across a computer that was placed on one of the tables. Besides the table was a dusty bookshelf. They couldn't make out on what's in the bookshelf and when they tried to open the computer, it showed a screen with a 4-digit number code on it, each being a different color. They tried various of different combination, but to no avail. They gave up on it for now and continued searching through the room. They searched high and low, looking for a clue to the computer and looking for the way out of the room. They ended up at a door and tried to open it. The door handle move from its position and they tried again. Realizing that the door was locked, they went back to searching through the room again and upon searching the room, they came across something shining in the light. They went over to take a better look at it and saw that it was a remote of sorts. They held it out into the light and from there, they could see that it was a television remote with all the buttons except for four buttons. The buttons being colored with different numbers on them. They remembered the computer having a code like that and went back to the computer to input the code.

When they entered the code into the computer, it showed a message 'ACCESS GRANTED' in green color and led them to the home screen of the computer. Few seconds went by and an error message popped up with "..." being the first error message to pop up. Multiple error messages then popped up after one another when the first error message was closed.

" _You found me_."

" _...Why?_ "

" _You're already too late. Not much of the world remains._ "

" _This will go apparent once you go outside._ "

" _This place was never worth saving._ "

" _...Do you still want to try?_ "

" _Then remember this:_ "

" _Your actions here will affect Niko._ "

" _Your 'mission' is to help Niko leave._ "

" _And most importantly..._ "

They waited for a few seconds for another message to pop up. Then another minute passed by. Then another, then another. Five minutes passed by and no more error messages popped up. Suddenly, a loud click can be heard from the opposite side where they are currently standing. Thinking that it was the door they checked earlier, they went back over to see what had changed. They tried to the door again and it turns out the door was unlocked. By what, they don't know. In any case, they cautiously headed out the door while looking around the room. "Heeeellllooooooo?" They called out into the room, but like last time, no one responded to him.

The room was like the room they were in, but instead, from what they can tell in the dark, this room had a fireplace at the end of one wall, a television that had seen better days was right next to the fireplace, an old couch was in front of the television and it it looked worn out and the floor had multiple holes in between the creeks.

"Urrrggghhhh..."

Suddenly, a voice came out from the darkness and startled the small figure. They stood there in fear for a full minute, thinking that they were not alone in the room and that person could harm them. On the other hand, they were also relieved that somebody was with them, making the darkness less scary. Sounds of footsteps can be heard coming towards them from the other side of the room. "Hello? Anyone here?" The voice called out into the darkness.

"Hello?" The small figure called out to the voice.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was alone here. Where are you? I can't see anything in the dark."

"I'm over by a door! I think I'm right by a television as well!"

"Okay! I'm coming over!"

The sounds of footsteps then sounded a lot closer then before. Although, it wasn't without trial and error as the voice grunted in pain as they accidently hit some parts of the wall and slipped onto the holes on the floor. Soon after, the footsteps stopped right in front of them and the small figure somewhat tell that the figure standing in front of them was tall, to say the least. "Hey there." The tall figure said to the small figure as he crouched down to the small figure's size. "Do you live in this house by chance?"

"No, I just woke up here. How did you get here mister?" The small figure asked the tall figure.

"You know it's rude to ask someone a question without letting them know what your name it."

"Oh, hehe..." The small figure sheepishly scratched their cheek. "I'm sorry, my name's Niko. What's your name?"

"Hello there Niko. My name's Paul. Please to meet your acquaintance."

 **Lately, I've been going on Youtube and watching some videos to alleviate the boredom and the writers block that I'm having when I saw one of my favorite youtuber upload a video about a game called 'OneShot'. Naturally, I watched the video and I have to say, the game itself was really good. It broke down the 4th wall itself and it made the player a god of sorts that was to help guide the character through the world while they themselves have absolutely no idea on what the hell is going on. What makes it even more interesting is that the main character has place their trust in the player when they don't even know half the stuff that's been going on since they just launched the game.**

 **I've played similar games like that and ever since I saw that video, I've been a fan of the 'breaking the 4th wall' genre type game and I've always wanted to see if there were any other games that were like 'OneShot'. As I was looking through the internet to find said genre, I though to myself, 'Hey, if there are other games like OneShot, then maybe there are some fics that are like that as well! And if not, then I'll be the one that'll do it!' Thus, this fic was born from the recesses of my mind. This chapter is only a prologue, but in time, I'll add in more chapters in due time. I do want to warn you that there will be spoilers in the near future. If by chance you don't want to wait around, then my doors open.**

 **Also, my first fic 'I'm not a Hero!' is still going on, but I'm having a writers block at the moment and as soon as I saw the game, I... temporarily started writing this fic. In hopes that I can use this as an idea pool of sorts, I mean! This writers block thing is a serious deal to me. Hopefully, the block in me has receded for now and I can focus.**

 **Well, with that said, I hope that you enjoy the prologue and I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this fic of mine. I would also like to take the time to say thank you for reading my other fics as well.**

 **See you guys later!**


	2. The Dark House

"Have you found anything over on your side Niko?"

"No. What about you ? Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not... Let us go back into the kitchen."

After both Niko and Paul introduced themselves to each other, Paul wanted to search the house they were in, so they split up to cover more searched the house for only about 30 minutes and during those minutes, they found a bottle of alcohol in the fridge, a locked door, a strange door with a weird hole in it and a dry branch they found in the bathroom. Other than those mentioned, they found little to nothing upon their search. Right now, they reconvene back into the kitchen to plan their next course of action on what they should do next. "Hmmm, what should we do now? We checked just about everywhere in this house and we can't find anything!" Niko asked Paul.

"Hard to say really, what with all of this darkness surrounding us. If only we had some sort of light..." Paul said to Niko while thinking. Due to the darkness, they had some trouble looking for anything that can help them leave. The only source of light that was available to them was the light in the room where Niko was sleeping. "Hmmmm, say Niko? Do you remember how you got here?" Paul asked Niko. Paul knew how Niko got here, but he wanted to be sure if the details were correct since he played the game firsthand.

"Uh-uh. I only remember that I was with my mama a few minutes ago. Next thing I knew, I was here." Niko replied to Paul. "But what about you mister? Do you remember how you got here?"

Paul crossed his arms and thought to himself for a moment. "It's hard to say really. One minute I was in my room, minding my own business. The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Ehhhh? So you don't know how you got here as well?"

"I'm afraid so."

Niko slumped back into his seat and sadly sighed. "I want to go home..."

"I know Niko. I want to go home as well, but we mustn't sulk at a time like this." Paul replied, "For now, let's focus on finding a way out of here, alright?" Niko nodded and the both of them sat in silence, thinking of a way out. After a few minutes of silence, Paul suddenly gasp and snapped his fingers. "That's it! I know what we can do!" That proclamation startled Niko as they almost fell out of their seat. "Niko! Do you still have that branch by chance?"

Niko was still trying to right themselves up in their seat before managing to stop themselves from falling and answering. "Y-yeah. I do. Why?"

"Give it here. I might have an idea on how we can get light!"

Niko brighten at that and handed Paul the dry branch. Paul thanked Niko as he took the branch from them and brought out a bottle of sorts onto the table. He then uncorked the bottle and poured it over to the branch. That made Niko was confused as they don't know what had that achieved. "Um, mister? What... are you doing to that branch?"

"Do you remember the televison? The one where we first meet?" Paul asked Niko. They nodded at that, remembering that the television was broken beyond repair, yet it gave out a dangerous spark. They then widen their eyes as they realize what Paul is doing. Somewhat seeing Niko widen their eyes, he nodded and continued. "That's right. If I'm correct, this branch will catch fire and will allow us to see, even if it's only for a bit." Paul got up from his chair and slowly walked over to the television with Niko following behind him. They got there with one or two minor obstacles in the way, but they managed to get to the television. Paul put his hand out to Niko, gesturing them to step back. Niko did so and Paul hovered the branch over the broken television. Soon after, the branch caught on fire and they could see a bit better in the dark.

"Whoa! It worked!" Niko exclaimed. They looked at the fire for a second before spotting the fireplace besides the television and tugging on Paul's shirt and pointing over to it. "Mister Paul? How about we use that?"

Paul looked over to where Niko was pointing and immediately knew what they were talking about. He walked over to the fireplace, threw the branch into the fireplace and used the last remaining alcohol into the fireplace. From there, they had a bright light filling the room, allowing them to see more clearly. "Alright! We have light!"Paul said as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Yay!" Niko jumped into the air with glee. With the light being more brighter, both Paul and Niko could search the are more clearly now. Niko then spotted something shining in one of the cracks of the floor. They went over to the shining object and upon reaching the object, they could tell it was a key.

"Hm? What'd you find Niko?" Paul looked over Niko's shoulders, curious as to what they were looking at.

Niko picked up the key from the crack and held it up to Paul for them to get a closer look. "This. I found right next to you when you lit up the fireplace." They then gave it to Paul to see if he can recognize it, "What do you think of it Mister Paul? Do you think it would work on that locked door?"

Paul looked at the key that Niko gave him and rubbed his chin. "It might work since that door has a weird slot to it and all the other doors are unlocked. Let's go try it out then." He went over to the door that they had previously checked and used the key they obtained on that door. The door made a click sound, indicating that the door is now unlocked. Both Niko and Paul looked at each other for a moment before Paul opened the door. When he opened the door, there were stairs leading down to somewhere. "Stay close to me Niko. I don't know what's down there, so let's be careful." Niko nodded and proceeded to follow Paul down the stairs.

It took them about five-ten minutes of walking down the stairs before they hit a door at the end of the staircase. Paul tried the door handle on the door and luckily, the door handle went through without any resistance. He then opened the door to see a seemingly endless hallway. Paul lead Niko down the hallway while being cautious of his surroundings. Niko, still following Paul, was looking around them to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary. As they continue to walk down the hallway, both Paul and Niko couldn't help but feel something foreboding all around them as they walked. When they eventually made it to the end of the hallway, they spotted something strange at the end. "Hold on. I think I see something at the end there." Paul held out his hand to Niko, making both of them stop short in front of said object. What they saw was a big lightbulb, laying on the ground in front of them.

"A... lightbulb? What's a lightbulb doing here?" Niko asked Paul.

"I don't know, but something tells me that a lightbulb that size is no good."

"What should we do then?"

"Hmmm, I suppose we could take it with us. It could help us see more clearly in the dark." Paul adapted a thinking pose while replying to Niko. "However, we might need to find a socket that fits this giant lightbulb if we are to have light."

"I got it then!" Niko quickly jogged past Paul and towards the lightbulb.

"Ah, be careful Niko! It may-!" Before Paul could finish that sentence, Niko made to grab the lightbulb and as soon as they grabbed hold of it, the lightbulb suddenly lit up, temporary blinding both Niko and Paul. When the light died down, Paul made to move his hands down and was shocked to see something that he'd never seen before in his life.

The lightbulb that once held no power, has light coming out of the lightbulb. While Niko is holding said lightbulb.

"N-Niko? H-How are you holding that lightbulb? Isn't your fingers burning right now...?" Paul shakily pointed to Niko. Niko looked at Paul in confusion before they looked down and saw what Paul were confused about.

"Whoooaaaa... How am I doing that?" Niko looked at the lightbulb in their hands with a mesmerized expression on their face.

"That's what I'm asking! How did you turn that lightbulb on?! Do you have some sort of power by chance?! What does it feel like to hold that lightbulb?! Can I hold it?!" Paul quickfiring question after question after question to get to the bottom of the mystery that is the lightbulb and Niko. Niko didn't answer Paul right away as they were as confused at Paul was and it showed as their eyes were swirling with confusion. Paul saw this and immediately stopped asking questions. "Sorry about that. I have a tendency for asking too many questions at once." He sheepishly scratched his chin, "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"N-No worries." They shook their head as to get rid of the confusion set in them. "Still, even I don't know how I'm holding this lightbulb. Although..." They looked at the lightbulb in amazement. "It feels... warm, and fuzzy too!" As if it were their instinct, they purred in content.

' _D-Did that just happened?!'_ Paul thought to himself as he stared at Niko with his jaw down to the floor, ' _Are they really human or are they a cat?!'_ He could feel a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head. Shaking his head, he continued. "So, you don't feel anything burning your hand at the moment? Nothing at all?" Niko shook their head as they confirmed Paul's question. He then adapted a thinking pose as he continued to think of what Niko might be. After about two minutes of thinking, he shook his head to dispel any thoughts coming into his head. "Oh well. We'll figure things out later. For now, why don't we head on back to the kitchen then? I'm a bit tired from all of this excitement happening." As soon as Paul said that, Niko gave out a loud yawn and almost dozed off as they did so. Paul chuckled at the sight and kneel down besides them. "Why don't you hop on my back? I'll carry you back to bed." Niko gave a soft _mhm_ and promptly climbed onto Paul's back. He carried them back up while trying to hold onto the lightbulb. Although, one thing is for certain...

The lightbulb felt really warm to hold.

Moments later, when Paul and Niko made it back up to the living room, instead of going to the kitchen, they instead headed back to the bedroom. Paul laid Niko on the bed, covered them with a blanket, said their goodnights and left the room for them to sleep in peace.

 **The adventure for both Paul and Niko will start in the next chapter. I was hoping to develop the relationship between the two for what is yet to come. You know, the more I look at the game, the more I think of Niko as a cat, rather than a person. I mean, come on, look at them! They look so cute! Also, I always saw Niko more as a sibling to me than they are a person. So, how do you see Niko when you play OneShot?**

 **See you guys later!**


	3. Barren Wasteland Act 1 Part 1

Niko was seen standing in the middle of the wheat field, the wheat seemed to be dancing as the breeze blew by. Niko can be seen playing in the field without a care in the world. While Niko was playing in the field, another figure popped out from the field, looking around as if it was their first time. The figure looked around for a bit before laying their eyes on Niko. They smiled at them and walked towards them with their hands in their pockets. As Niko was playing around with the wheats, their eyes landed on the figure, curious to see who it was coming towards them.

Just as the figure was coming closer, everything went white.

 **OOO**

Niko stirred in their sleep until they slowly opened their eyes and sat up from the bed. They rubbed their eyes to clear vision and as their vision got better, they could see that they were in the room where they first woke up. ' _Oh, I'm still here…'_ Niko looked down in sadness as they remembered this particular bit. However, as they remembered about their predicament, they also remembered that they were not alone and quickly hopped out of bed to look for Paul

They went through the door that lead them towards the living room area to find Paul and they were not disappointed. In front of them was Paul wearing long brown cargo pants, a brown trench coat and a bag slung across his chest.

Paul then turned towards where Niko was and smiled towards them. "Ah, you're awake. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Niko looked away in embarrassment with before looking back to Paul. "I'm sorry Mister Paul. I guess I was really tired than I thought."

Paul chuckled and walked over to Niko. "Are you feeling better now Niko?"

"Mhm! I feel better!" Niko nodded.

"That's great! I've taken the liberty of searching this house some more to see if we missed anything." He sighed while shaking his head, "Unfortunately, it would appear that I couldn't find anything else."

"Oh…" Niko looked down in sadness, thinking that they wouldn't be able to find their way out. However, as Niko put their head down, they then thought of something strange that may be the solution to their predicament, so they raised their heads back to Paul to speak. "Mister Paul? Do you think that the lightbulb might fit into the slot on that door?"

Paul thought for a moment while looking between the lightbulb Niko was holding and at the slot on the door. "It might be possible…" He then shrugged helplessly and walked over to the door along with Niko, "Might as well test it out then."

When they got to the door with a weird slot, Niko gave Paul the lightbulb and Paul carefully placed the lightbulb into the slot as to not break it. Once Paul grabbed hold onto the lightbulb, he carefully placed the lightbulb into the slot as to not accidentally break it. Once Paul placed the lightbulb into the slot, there was a clicking sound resonating around them. After that, the area grew bright and brighter until there was nothing but whiteness.

 **OOO**

When the light finally died down, they were suddenly in an area filled with computer terminals. Each shelf was filled with a terminal and all of them were powered on. Paul and Niko looked at the terminal with curiosity as they wonder where they are now. Niko looked at the terminals with a curious look, wondering what they could be used for while Paul was looking at them with an astounding look. ' _Am I already back home? No, wait… if I was back home, there would be light here. Although, terminals like these would be underground rather than above. That still begs the question… where are we?'_ He started to look around his surroundings until he realized something missing. ' _Wait a minute… where's Niko?'_ He then frantically looked around to find them, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

Getting worried for the poor kid, he quickly head out towards the only entrance between the terminals to find him.

From what he saw when he went outside shocked him speechless.

The outside looked to be a deserted wasteland, bearing only the earth beneath, a few craters scattered and the dark sky looming over him. Behind where Paul had left was a building that looked to be a trailer and railings that lead up to the trailer. Next to the trailer were craters that were filled with water that contained little creatures of sorts which looked like shrimp.

Those were only the minor things that Paul noticed as he looked over the landscape.

The one thing that stood out the most was a huge tower in the center, one that stretched towards the sky and shows no end to it. It left him quite speechless as he took in this amazing landmark. As much as he wanted to take a photo of it, he knew that he had to find Niko before something happened to him. He quickly went off towards north of the trailer in hopes that he could find Niko.

As he headed north, he saw a few things that stood out as he was walking. Metal figures were laying around on the ground lifeless. ' _Robots? I didn't think robots would be here.'_ He began to wonder when and where he was before he shook his head, perishing the thought momentarily as he knew there were other important things to do. He soon reach an area where there were even more craters scattered around and they were also filled with water with the same creatures Paul saw from before.

Soon after, he reached an area where there was a big body of water on his right side and on the other side lies an endless abyss. There were also other robots that were also offline for an unknown reason. He also saw some docks that were stationed near the shore and some boats that were near them yet upon closer inspection, the boats were broken beyond repair. However, there was one boat that seemed to be in a somewhat good condition with a robot in it. The robot had an oar in each hand and its bottom seems to have been placed inside of the boat. It also had a red cap on for some reason that Paul doesn't know. As he saw the boat, he made a mental note to take a closer look at it later after he found Niko. And so, he marched on from there and continued onward.

After a while, he found himself in an area where there was an abundant of gas and weird-like geysers that were spewing out the gas. However, as soon as he stepped into the gas area, he found it hard to breathe and some irritation started to itch his skin. He quickly left the gaseous area and soon found himself back to the docks. " *huff* *huff* *huff* *huff*... What in the world was that? It felt like a bug just crawled through my throat…" He looked back to where the gas area is, only to see a silhouette in the gas. "Wait, is that… No, it can't be. It looks too tall for it to be Niko. Bah! I'll have to look somewhere else then." He went over to another direction opposite of the gas, but as he walked away, he failed to realize that the silhouette had all but vanished.

After backtracking from where he was, he found himself in another area, only this time, there's a building that is just on the border between the water and the land. Upon reaching the building, he saw a robot, only it was powered on and it had a red scarf and a staff. The robots body is white with its eye being a yellow circle. Another figure was standing in front of the metal figure and it would appear that they are talking to each other. He got a closer look at the figure and he could tell that it was Niko!

"Niko!" Paul quickly jogged towards Niko as they were talking towards the robot., but as Paul was getting closer to Niko, he noticed that Niko had yet to notice him. "Niko? Hello?" He waved his hand over Niko's face, but there was no reaction as they continued to talk to the robot.

"I… I just to go home…"

Paul stopped himself as he looked over to Niko. He could see the sadness that had appeared on their face as they made that proclamation to the robot. He kneeled down to Niko's height and placed his hand on their shoulder. "I know that you want to go home and that this place is scary, but you don't need to worry." He gave Niko a reassuring squeeze as he talked to them. "I'm here with you. You're not alone." It could've been a trick to his eye, but he could've sworn he saw Niko's lip twitched upwards a bit before he began to talk to the robot again.

The robot then proceeded to talk to Niko about how it was their mission to save to save the world and how that the lightbulb was actually the new sun. Paul was surprised to hear that the lightbulb they found in the house was actually the sun. After that, Niko said their thanks to the robot and walked off towards the building that was behind the robot along with Paul. Once they got into the house, Niko spun towards Paul and gave him a hug. "Wha-!? Niko, what are you-?!" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence as he saw Niko shivering. He then heard a faint _hiccup_ coming from them. Realizing this, he patted them on the head as a way to comfort them.

"I… I was scared…!"

"Shuuu, shuuu… it's okay, it's okay."

As Paul kept patting on Niko's head, they kept sobbing their eyes out as they let out everything that they've been bottling up inside of them. After about two minutes, they calmed down a bit, but their tears can still be seen rolling down on their cheek. Paul used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears that were on them. "Feeling better Niko?" They nodded their head and they smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Now then…" Paul then kneeled down to Niko's height and stared them into their eyes. "I want you to tell me what exactly happened."

Niko sniffed a bit before looking at Paul and nodding at him. "A-Alright... Did you see the robot on your way?" Paul nodded. "Okay, that robot is called Prophetbot. It was made to talk to the messiah, the one that was suppose to return the sun to the tower."

"Wait, do you mean the lightbulb you have there?" Paul asked Niko while pointing towards the lightbulb.

"Mhm!" They held up the lightbulb to Paul. "This one is the new sun. Prophetbot wanted me to take to the tower in order for the world to be saved."

"Hmmmm, I guess that makes sense. Although, I am curious about one thing. Why didn't Porphetbot see me? I called out your name and it didn't even respond to me at all."

"I... I don't know... Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're god."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry, could you repeat that Niko?"

Niko made what seems to be a cat noise(Are you sure you're not a cat?) and tilted their heads. "You're god?"

Paul didn't say anything for a while before he stood up and walked towards the nearest wall. "Please excuse me for moment Niko." Niko was confused by that, but nonetheless, complied to Paul's request. Paul then took a deep breath and exhaled and yelled out to the world.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

 **Well, it would appear that we're finally getting into the start of the adventure of OneShot! What kind of events will happen to them along the way? Only way to find out is to continue onward!**

 **I would like to say that this chapter is a bit short as of right now, but when the next chapter gets posted, it'll be longer than this chapter. Although, I will make no promise as to how long the chapter will be as I want to develop the relation between Paul and Niko.**

 **One thing that I would like to ask you guys, how would you imagine your relationship with Niko if you were with them the entirety of this adventure?**

 **Well, I'll leave that to you guys.**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
